


Why you consume that?

by Little_Geecko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emetophobia, Emotional Manipulation, God lies to Gabriel a few timessss, Non-Specific Descriptions Of Food, Non-graphic vomiting, Other, Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko
Summary: A few times Gabriel tried to eat, and one time he did.And regrets it profoundly
Relationships: Gabriel & God (Good Omens), None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Why you consume that?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Porque consumes eso?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298734) by [Little_Geecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko). 



> English it's not my mother languaje so sorry in advance for any mispelling etc
> 
> I felt sick lately so i wrote this to focus on not puking, and of course, write a bit about my version of Gabriel's Lil' Relationship With Food. May or mayn't be related to my fic Under Pressure
> 
> If you DON'T want to read the vomit part, stop reading at the first (******) and continue after the closing (******). It's right where the scene starts and ends.

Gabriel was never a fan, so to say, of the ... natural human customs that started from the very beginning of the Earth; eating, for example, an activity that for Adam and ~~Lillith~~ Eve was necessary for them to survive and seemed to be something exclusive to living beings down there ... However, he became very curious on some occasions that he could count on only one hand.

The first time was in the mere Garden of Eden an indefinite time after Adam and Eve left, he went down on his own to take a look at the animals, their vegetation and well-being, when a beautiful thing from one of the bushes got his attention. "Fruit" named it his Creator

He removed it from it’s twig and admired it silently from different angles, it was small and of a vivid red color, and it smelled ... well? he wasn't sure how this particular "fruit" should smell. A while ago he saw some small animals eat it so it proved that it wasn’t poisonous or dangerous to eat it himself

He smiled slightly and opened his mouth, bringing the fruit closer ... when suddenly a light illuminated him from above.

He raised his head to the sky and listened to the voice carefully.

_“_ _Gabriel, my son. What are you doing?"_

“Eh ..." He looked down at the Fruit in his hand and back up "I'm ... eating?" One of your creations, Sir ... Is there anything wrong with that? ”He asked immediately, restless

_"Of course not, Gabriel"_ A small serene giggle was heard _"It's just ... it's unusual for angels to be interested in the food_ _i_ _provide_ _d_ _to humans"_

Gabriel smiled a little. "How? What you’ve created is beautiful, i was just- ”

_"Curio_ _us_ _?"_

Gabriel stopped, staring at a fixed point in the bush processing what Father asked him ... right, the Humans were expelled for, well, literally doing the same thing Gabriel was doing right now ...

He couldn’t admit he was curious about eating it, at least not right now. Too soon

"... Of course not, my Lord" He shook his head before raising it, his brows slightly furrowed "I’m just studying them, and making sure everything was in order"

_"Alright. You do a good job Gabriel ”_ At that, the archangel felt his chest fill with something warm and beautiful, reflected in his smile _“ However I would like you to be up here_ _with me_ _._ _Okay_ _? Other angels can watch over the Garden. ”_

Gabriel didn't really came down because it was a _job_ , but does it matter now? His Lord wants him to be up there with him. He left the Fruit on the bush from which he grabbed it and spread his main wings

"Yes, my lord!"

And in a blink, the Archangel disappeared. The same animals from before appeared to eat the Fruit Gabriel abandoned.

The second time was when he went down to Earth for a job to give a direct message from The Lord to a couple, and today, in the company of Sandalphon and their younger brother Haziel, they went to give Abraham and his wife important news... But first, the couple came up with the splendid idea of having a small picnic under a tree on the hill near their house.

They were strong and faithful followers of our Lord, so it didn’t seem to surprise them so much to see the 3 angels at their door, much less to invite them to their activity.

And there were the 5 of them sitting in a circle with delicious food in the center, relatively simple and without many vivid colors (except for the little fruits in a small plate) but it looked (and smelled) very good. Humans brought up a small topic of conversation and they followed it, creating a calm and harmonious environment.

Somehow distracted between laughter and anecdotes, Gabriel grabbed something from a plate near him, it was a soft bread filled with different things that he did not recognize instantly and brought it to his mouth.

**_**"Gabriel"** _ **

**__ **

He gave a small jump of surprise in his seat and looked everywhere, the human woman asked him what was happening and he only replied that it was an insect, nothing unusual.

Again he brought the food to his mouth.

_"Gabriel"_

This time, he discreetly looked for the origin of the Lord's voice, realizing that it was coming from the tree, and there was a small eye protruding through the wood ... a somewhat unusual apparition of his Lord ...

"Uhm ...."

_"What are you doing, son?"_

He remembered Eden, and quickly looked around at his companions before leaning a little towards the tree to whisper “It's just a meal that Abraham and his wife prepared to for us. Is something wrong, my Lord? ”

_"Oh, you can't eat that, son"_

He frowned "Why not?"

_“It's something prepared by humans, and they are so… unexpected. What if_ _it_ _has something you don't know_ _about_ _yet? ”_ A pause _“ I_ _t could hurt you_ _”_

Gabriel looked at his side, his brothers Sandalphon and Haziel enjoying the offered food... and they didn't look bad, or sick, really.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the food, My Lord ..." He turned to the tree. "Besides, these humans aren't malicious, as far as we've seen."

_"Oh, of course it doesn't do anything to your_ _brothers_ _, Gabriel ... you're special."_

"... Special?" That got his attention.

_"Exact_ _ly_ _. You are a little more sensitive to these things even if you don't believe it, but your body is important, it_ _’_ _s a_ **_**temple** _ ** _and you must take care of it_ _, do you understand? Remember that I_ _created_ _it for you ”_

"I see..."

Gabriel?"

The Archangel came out of the little trance abruptly, everything around became clearer too. He turned his body towards the others slowly and they were all watching him.

"Uh, yes, Abraham?"

“You haven't tried a bite. Everything is alright? You feel bad?"

"Oh no! Of course not, it’s just- ”he looked sideways at the tree, the eye was gone, but the words were fresh in his memory“ it’s just that eating it’s not my thing, really ... My body is a ... Temple? That i must take care of...?

The humans looked confused and Gabriel became visibly nervous, to which Sandalphon quickly interrupted, drawing their attention with a slight laugh “Oh yes! Gabriel doesn't usually eats, but he sure loves being here with you as much as we do! Isn't that right, Hazi? ”And to that, the young angel nodded, mouth stuffed and making his cheeks look puffy

“Besides, it's getting a little late and I think he's eager to tell you the important news. Isn’t it, Gabs? ”Gabriel stayed quiet a moment processing what Sandalphon was doing, until he caught up and smiled at Abraham“ It's true! It’s the excitement of wanting to tell you everything that our Lord has planned for you two”

At that, the couple calmed down, hugging each other and laughing with them “ They are right!, we’re also excited to know what they came for, ”said the woman

Gabriel raised his hands and said "Then let's pick everything up and go back to the house" To which everyone agreed.

When he finished folding the tablecloth where they sat, he thanked Sandalphon for speaking in his place, Sand said it was nothing, but that he wants to keep his piece of bread if it wasn’t too much trouble. It wasn’t

The third time was in the company of Jesus and his mother, at their home, and it happened so fast that he hardly remembers this moment very well. They were sitting, including Jesus’ siblings, at the table while they waited for Joseph, Mary offered to serve him a plate, with all the energy that a woman his age can have.

"I'm sorry Mary" He smiled sadly at her "I don't-" Oh right, she didn't know he was an angel "I already ate before coming here, i forgot to tell you"

A bit of disappointment crossed the young woman's face, but immediately smiled“Ah well! But for next time, I hope you have an empty stomach before you come! Surely you will love to try some “ she replied, serving Jesus (A plate of something yellow and mushy-like textured, a piece of something delicious and brown and bread, the only thing Gabriel recognized) who was next to Gabriel ... and didn’t take his eyes off him

Gabriel looked back at the young prophet, about 9 years old at this point. His deep brown eyes did not seem to convey curiosity, or interest, nor as if he was going to ask him a question. Gabriel shifted on his seat and smiled at the boy.

"Jesus-"

“You can eat, don't worry”

There was a long silence there where Gabriel processed what Jesus just said, but he did not take it to heart, because a few instants later Joseph crossed the door to accompany them at dinner and help Mary with the rest of the children.

This time, there was no eye watching him ... Not that came from above, at least.

Gabriel tried other times to eat, ending up interrumped by something each time, but those were small moments he couldn’t quite remember correctly

The last time was, above all others, the most unpleasant of experiences.

For some reason, he was sent to Earth in a very specific time, where the beaches were attacked by "pirates" and humans began to strive more in their new activity of "conquering" other lands, whatever that meant. Personally, it was a bit funny to watch humans fight each other for something so insignificant, believing that someone owns the Earth or a specific area of the map (and in any case, it belonged to the Lord)

Father sent him alone, too, something strange, but under the words of " _You are efficient enough to do this on your own_ " and " _I believe_ _you will do wel_ _l_ " was more than enough to convince Gabriel and make him accept coming back down to Earth again after a good long time due to _reasons_

He was in a canteen, relaxed at a table separated from the rest and looking out the window. A glass of water resting in front of him and even after all this time, it was still cold and fresh. He was supposed to give an important message to a person of this city, one that "stood out from the rest" as Father described them, however ... he wasn't quite sure who could it be, but they were in this canteen...

That’s what happens when you get distracted and not ask for details...

He scanned the place with his eyes and stopped at one of the largest tables, full of huge men with beards, armor and weapons that were stuck in the floorwood and table, and now that he noticed them, they were the ones making so much noise in this small place, with their strident laughter and screaming and banging the table with fervor in laughter attacks or to emphasize any of their words; **_**Savages**_** in Gabriel's eyes if he was honest, but a thin, pale boy between two of the men didn't seem to fit very well with those people. He raised his eyebrows

He was about to get up from his chair when someone stood right in front of him. He looked up, meeting 2 men very similar to those who inhabited that distant table. What were they doing here?

"You seem very lonely, little man," said one with folded arms, with a scratchy voice and scruffy beard. "Are you interested in that table over there?" And pointed with his thumb at the one in the center

Gabriel... with all due respect, wasn't sure if this was part of the whole “messenger” process, however, it was unusual that they just wanted to invite him to their table out of nowhere. That...didn't take away the little knot in his stomach at all, but did a good job hiding it with a smile and a shake of his hand.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for someone"

“You’ve been there for a while. Did a lady left ya planted? ”Said the second, his face obscured by a helmet of some sorts and wearing a torn cape over his shoulder. Gabriel pursed his lips at the comment, which made the guy laugh; he sure got it the wrong way.

Wait, these guys have been watching _him_ for a while?

He shifted a little in his seat and saw the young man again in the distance, who didn't seem to be eating what was on the table, and was probably as uncomfortable as Gabriel was right now ...

"So?" He watched them carefully, and at the moment a good idea came to mind. Gabriel smiled.

"I would love to..." He replied, standing up

And that's how he ended up among these extravagant and noisy humans, conveniently next to the “chosen” young man. He was no man of many words, in fact the few he said were to greet him and ask for the salt on the other side of the table; He never imagined that God's chosen one this time would be this...person, or Gabriel simply expected something or someone different.

The big men ate noisily, too, they laughed and hurled things in the air and talked, about stories that Gabriel neither bothers to remember nor wants to, they passed a strange concoction in jugs and drank it without stopping, and their movements looked more erratic as they drank more.

During all that Gabriel tried to start a conversation with the boy, unfortunately he does not remember his name, but his appearance was even more delicate and lost than he expected him to be up close. What is a guy like him doing in a place like this?

"Hey, little man!"

Both Gabriel and the young man turned their head, and two jugs of the aforementioned liquid were pushed their way. It was yellow and sparkling, and something seemed to be ... floating inside, at least in Gabriel's jar. He frowned.

What is this

"Drink it"

They ordered, and the Archangel looked up from the jar at the army of burly men who had all their eyes on him.

_What_

He anxiously played with his hands under the table, trying to maintain his composure.

"No, thanks." He denied the jar and pushed it away from him, he could see how the boy accepted his and drank it slowly, watching Gab sideways. "I don't like to drink, uh ... i consider my body a temp-" "

"You don’t like ta drink?" One of them said mockingly. "What are you doing here then?"

"I told you I was just waiting for someone"

"This is a bar, man, just one won’t hurt ya, will it?"

To tell the truth Gabriel was _curious_ of what they were consuming in front of his eyes, so the doubt went to his head of whether it was right or wrong to do this, or if it was part of the Plan, somehow...

"I can tell you're not from around ‘ere!" Exclaimed one at the end of the table, probably the Boss. He pointed his finger at Gabriel “You look like those busy richmen that seek to relax in the lower towns! Just a jug isn’t going to kill you, won’t it? ”

Gabriel was silent with that question, because he really didn't know what to answer.

It _could_ kill him...

Also. What did he meant by " _busy_ _richmen_ "?

He looked at his jug again and miraculously it hadn’t warmed up a single degree. He bit his lower lip, doubting. He looked around for any sign of HIS eyes, the voice of his Father, to warn him that this was wrong or tell him if it was necessary for him to do so. Found nothing

The boy stared at him, with huge, expectant eyes, to which Gabriel only sighed defeated.

"Well ... I don't think one will hurt"

He lifted the jar and poured the contents into his mouth, everyone celebrated the action in unison for some reason, and by the time he lowered the glass the liquid was already by the middle.

It tasted _terrible_ , like a damn _thunder_ , and the solid thing floating inside made it even worse, even made him frown and his throat did something weird like a spasm, but as it went down his to his stomach he felt a strange calm invade his entire being...

Uh...Is this correct?

They all continued with their stuff and the more Gabriel drinked, the more he was included in the conversation, between laughter and tapping, the jar was emptied, and he didn’t notice they gave him another while he was distracted. He didn’t know how he really should feel with all of this, but little by little that concern was going away as he just let himself go, after all the boy seemed more confident to talk to him now that they were in the same state of low lucidity.

It isn’t _food_ as such, it’s only a _drink_ , so there will be nothing wrong with consuming it, right?

By the third jar, his memories became a little fuzzy, and he doesn't remember what happened after that.

...

He just remembers that when he woke up, he was in an unknown place, and as soon as he opened his eyes, he closed them again because of a severe headache, suddenly accompanied by a stomachache as he brought a hand to both areas. His mouth tasted strange and at the same time it was dry. His back and neck ached a bit

What was happening?

He couldn't see well, everything was blurry and dark, he heard voices and noises from all directions and while trying to stand up the dizziness intensified terribly.

_What is happening to him?_

**** ************ **

He leaned on something sturdy, perhaps a wall, but kept his head down. He felt saliva accumulate behind his tongue, his back gums felt weird and seemed to be drooling too much from there. When he felt something wanting to go up his throat, panic invaded him entirely, causing him to double.

That made it worse, the movement took the dizziness to an unbearable point, out of nowhere he felt a chill in his back followed by something rapidly rising up his esophagus again. He put a hand to his mouth to prevent it from coming out, but it tasted _terrible_ and didn't even think about swallowing it, so he was forced to expel it.

"GHAK--"

_Solid, liquid, solid, liquid, liquid, liquid, solid._ He felt something splashing his (bare?) feet.

When he thought it was over, it started again, _stronger._

_Liquid, Solid, liquid, liquid, solid, solid, solid, liquid_. Something thick and gooey remained hanging as residue between his lips and what was coming out of them. He took a breath that was interrupted by another involuntary contraction of his throat.

And again it happened, weaker, but it brought the worst taste to his tongue this time.

_Liquid, liquid, liquid, Solid, liquid, liquid, solid_

He was breathing hard, he was _shaking_ hard. Why is it suddenly cold? Why are he suddenly sweating so much? His body felt empty, disgusting. Something smelled really bad. His insides were churning and twisting around nothing

He leaned his head against the wall, and accidently looked down at whatever came out of his mouth. It was a **_**black**_** , liquid-gooey like **_**thing**_** with _solid_ pieces of something floating on it, and at that, he felt to urge to double again.

************ **

He closed his eyes and lifted his head, and although he swallowed simple spit it still had that horrible, acidic taste. _Disgusting._

_Disgusting._ **_**Repulsive.** _ **

Why ... was it so horrible?

Why did it come out of his mouthin in that uncomfortable way?

This is what happens when you eat? Do all things taste like this?

_Do all things taste like this?_

****.** ** **_**..** _ ** **_**Gross** _ ** ****.** **

He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and tried to get away from there taking steps back, God, where was he? He doesn't remember almost anything from last night, he feels something constantly drilling his head, a migraine building up quickly.

Where is his jacket? And his shoes?

No, he had no head to think about those things right now. He has to go up, he wants to go up, he needs to go up NOW.

In a snap of shaky fingers, he disappeared.

The young man from the other night died that same night, but Gabriel never knew that, he continued to believe that it was only a small failed mission and someone else took care of it.

God did not yell at him nor degraded him, on the contrary, He held him in His big hands while Gabriel cried, shaking in horror for that experience, and promised Him that he would never, ever try to consume anything on Earth again. God said nothing about it. 

* * *

"Why do you consume ... that?" Said the Archangel, pointing at the fish rolls

"It's sushi..." Aziraphale replied uncertainly.

Gabriel wrinkled his face. "Excuse me?"

"It's delicious, really!"

Gabriel saw the fish rolls and immediately felt that acidity in his mouth. He masked it with another expression.

"No thanks, I don't _dirty_ the temple of my body with _gross_ matter "

Aziraphale lowered his head a little, clearly disappointed "I see ..."

"But anyway! To what i was coming ... ”

The faster he got out of that horrible, _gross_ place, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it~ Leave a comment!  
> twitter.com/Little_geecko for arts and updates


End file.
